Dreams Are For Losers 1BreakingNews
by BitterSweetDisaster
Summary: A group of friends are planning to get big with their band. But a major conflict gets in the way. Can they overcome the obstical? The storyline and characters and everything are all my ideas,, but it's like K-On : So it's K-On but with a twist :D


1. Breaking News

"Great work guys!"

I complimented my band mates.

We are the famous local teenage band in our semi small city. Awesome right? My friends and I already had our band, NoNeedForSpaces, made but we really weren't "out there" yet. Just playing in Kenz nonused barn. It actually smells good too!

Anyways, it all started out when NoNo ran through the door (being literal here, she really did run THROUGH the door) holding applications.

They were applications for a Nation Wide Band Competition known as the "Battle of the Bands."

So we decided to give it a try and filled out the application form. And yes NoNo eventually fixed Kenz's door. :D

We recorded our first song "How You Love Me Now" by Hey Monday at Guitar Center (our favorite place for obvious reasons(: ). Then 3 months we got a letter of acceptance saying "You're In". All I have to say is… There was A HELL LOT of screaming and crying :D Even Dusty was screaming! :D

So our first competition is in Dallas which is in one more month and we are MORE than ready. We're going to be performing "Cat and Mouse" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's a beautiful song with AMAZING lyrics… I hope they'll like it.(: I'll also be able to show off my amazing piano skillz. :D

"Do you think our song is ready?" NoNo asks from behind her beaten up drum set.

"I know Ms. Pianist here is ready with her part." Kenz said pointing out the obvious.

"Well you let Dusty have fun! Why can't I?" I exclaimed sarcastically back. Then Dusty laughs like a totally maniac and we all look at him like this o.o

"What?" Dusty says sounding so innocent. Then that was when we burst into laughter. Got to love Dusty's weirdo momentos :]

"Well I honestly think we're more than ready!" I said then there was a honk outside the barn. "Uhg…. I think that's my mom. We'll see you later!"

I waved back at my friends out the barn and got into the car.

I walked into my room to do the rest of my stupid homework. I hate my teachers, and they hate me. They are uber crack heads. As you can tell I absolutely love them so much.

"Hey MiMi! Can you come out here for a moment?" My mother called from downstairs. So I got up from my desk and walked down the stairs to see my parents sitting close together. Not that it's weird or anything… just the expressions on their faces are freaking me out.

They were all smiling and looking into each other eyes ready to break out and have sex in the middle of the living room.

"What's up?" I greeted my parents.

"MiMi, your father and I have decided," my mom started off.

WHOA… she used father… That's not a good thing. Not a good thing at all. Something is definitely up… but what?

"have decided to move to Houston, Texas! It's a miracle MiMi! You're father and I had both been promoted to be doctors there!" She exclaimed excitedly but I think the expression on my face is what stopped her.

"We're… Moving?" I asked back. I just couldn't believe what was going on.

"Oh MiMi! You'll like it there! We'll let you got to any concert you want to go to! You'll love it!" My dad went on knowing my inner 16 year oldness was going to explode any minute now. But I didn't let that happen. I was WAY to pissed off to say anything at all.

"Thanks for telling me Mother and Father." Yea I said Mother And Father! When I say that… I'm not a happy panda at all.

"Well I just didn't-"

"Didn't what Mother? You just want to break me apart from the band again don't you! Just to let you know, it is NOT going to work! My band is MY future now! So why don't you and Father just move on to Houston by your fucking selves!"

"WHAT YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG LADY!"

Great… dad's mad too.

"Like I said. Why don't you move without me." I told them and ran off to my room.

I locked my door and quickly gathered some stuff. Clothes, guitar, my music, laptop, and other stuff. I was seriously screwing my school stuff here but I thought maybe I should take it, so I did. I opened my window and began to climb out. The wind blew across my face with a slight cold touch to it. Wiping my eyes I realized I was crying. I finally reached the ground successfully and sprinted towards Kenz's house (which is only 5 blocks away).

My legs were beginning to give out on me but I ignored the pain and continued to push myself. I've felt a far worse pain than this. Then I realized Kenz doesn't have a clue I'm coming over, I reached into my pocket and speed dialed Kenz. Thank God for speed dial.  
"Hello!"  
"Hey Kenz no time to explain I'm coming over." I quickly told her.  
"You coming through the window?" She asked dully. Ok Ok yea I've snuck out my house and came over to practice over at her house. Nothing bad right?  
"Thanks."  
"This time don't rip your jeans again!" She laughed and hung up the phone.

I finally made it to her house but knowing my parents Kenz's house is the first place my parents are going to. Then as if on cue there headlights in Kenz's drive way. I saw the opened window and dove in.  
"Going to the attic!" I yelled back and ran into her closest, jumped once grabbing onto the string that usually took my forever to get and yanked it down and ran up. By the time I closed the attic door the door bell rang.  
"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Wentz. What brings you here tonight?" I heard Kenz's mom, Mrs. Rockwell, ask.  
"Oh Laura! It's terrible! Have you seen MiMi?" My mom asked hysterically.  
"No I haven't, have you Kenz?" Mrs. Rockwell asked.  
"No." Kenz said following along.

"It's terrible Laura! I told her... that we were moving than she ran away!" My mom began to cry even harder.  
"Wait... You're MOVING?" Kenz asked in disbelief. Definitely NOT acting.

"Yes... I had to keep it from you because I knew you'd go off telling MiMi. Sorry." Mr. Rockwell said.  
Yeah. I've got some explaining to do. The thing is I just heard about the whole moving thing today too.

"Oh Laura help us find MiMi please!" My mom begged.  
"Of course we will. Let's go." Mrs. Rockwell said. Several minutes later I heard two doors shut. Then a car engine go on. After that I heard nothing more.

I eased open the door and climbed back down carefully.  
"You don't have to be quiet... They left." Kenz softly stated.  
"Kenz... I didn't know either until a few minutes ago! I swear!"  
"I know. If you did you would have told me right?"

"Yes... I can't believe I'm moving..."  
Then it was all silence. I looked up and realized the first time ever in my 11 years of knowing her, she began to cry. I moved over to her and hugged her. When a girl cries, they need something to hold onto so they don't shatter... I would now.  
"I'm going to miss you so much MiMi." She said through her sobs.  
"Me too." I could barely say out loud but luckily we were in a hug so I didn't have to say it any louder than a whisper.  
"You're going to have to tell your Mom you're here." We both jumped hearing an unexpected voice. It was only Mrs. Rockwell.  
"I know but... Mrs. Rockwell. Do you think I could stay here for the night?" I asked  
"Of course if that's the least we can do." She said and walked off.

"What's going to happen to our band?" Kenz asked. She was hiccupping now, because she cried so much. We laughed for just a moment but stopped almost immediately.

"We're STAYING together. We'll just find a way." I said. But what way? There's no possible idea of buying a plane ticket to Houston. Even though we're still in the same state.  
"Then we're still staying in the competition."

"Of course we are Kenz! We are NOT backing down." I replied back.  
"Question... isn't Houston where Aiden lives?" Kenz asked.

She knew all about my online dating thing. Yeah yeah it was stupid I know. But you do crazy things when you fall in love.  
"... yeah..." I answered. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. Sometimes I still think... I'm not over him.  
"Do you still love him?" Kenz asked again.  
I paused on that question.

Do I still love him?  
"No..." I replied softly. "Kenz it's getting late, we should sleep. Plus it is a school night."  
"Girl... You stole my line." Kenz said. Then we laughed slightly but fell silent.  
Tomorrow my band has to know I'm moving and we have to find a solution for it. We can't just back down. This is our future.  
Then Aiden came back to my thoughts and I began to cry silently to myself. The one dude I really fell in love with (over the internet). I was stupid ok! But... I loved him... maybe i still do... NO. I don't love him anymore. We haven't even contacted each other for 2 years. He probably moved on. Plus, he's just like every other boy right?  
... but...  
Apparently

I haven't moved on.


End file.
